Cookies
by BlueDecembers19
Summary: Spoilers for Mark of Athena. The time Annabeth visits Sally, before they set off for Camp Jupiter. "It was a ritual of theirs: they would first sit down with two cups of coffee and make small talk. Then they would bake. The methodical nature of the baking soothed Annabeth. They would put in blue food colouring, and watch as the dough slowly morphed into Percy's favourite colour."


**A/N:** The inspiration for this came from when Annabeth describes how she'd first gotten the quest for the Mark of Athena. I'd never thought of Annabeth as so emotionally vulnerable before and this was a fascinating side of her to explore. I've changed the date to fit my plot more. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians, _or _Heroes of Olympus._

**Summary:** Spoilers for _Mark of Athena._ The time Annabeth visits Sally, before they set off for Camp Jupiter. _"It was a ritual of theirs: they would first sit down with two cups of coffee and make small talk. Then they would bake. The methodical nature of the baking soothed Annabeth. They would put in blue food colouring, and watch as the dough slowly morphed into Percy's favourite colour."_

* * *

**Cookies**

Annabeth breathed in deeply. _It will be alright,_ she told herself repeatedly. _It's going to be fine. You need to do this. She needs you_. But every time Annabeth visited Perc- no – _Sally's_ place, she couldn't help but feel a fresh wave (oh, the irony) of pain, when she saw the so familiar wooden door, and the tarnished bronze numbers that informed the visitor of the apartment number. She raised her hand hesitantly. Of course it was the right thing to do. She'd been visiting for months now, but somehow, each time, she had to go through this ritual of calming herself down and talking herself into it like a true daughter of Athena.

She knocked softly. _Tap, tap, tap._ Maybe no one was home. She felt a crushing disappointment mixed with relief. Was that even possible? Her emotions these past few months had been tumultuous. She'd tried searching for him to no avail, so she'd buried herself in mounds of work. She threw herself into the construction of the _Argo II_ – the only useful work that brought her closer to Percy. Other than that, she'd barely slept. Just work, work and more work. Because sleep brought her to dreams of Percy, each and every night. And she wanted that, yet she didn't. She did not know how much more torture she could take.

The door squeaked as it opened slowly, jerking Annabeth back into reality. Sally's warm smile placated her thudding heart. "Annabeth," Sally said. "Here, let me help you with that."

Sally took the bags of groceries from Annabeth. She flexed her sore fingers. The plastic of the bags crinkled invitingly – another painfully familiar sound. It was a ritual of theirs: they would first sit down with two cups of steaming coffee and make small talk. Then they would bake. The methodical nature of the baking, being a daughter of Athena, soothed Annabeth. They would put blue food colouring – a _lot_ of it, and watch as the dough slowly morphed into Percy's favourite colour.

At this point, they would both begin to tear up. But, both were strong, independent women and they held it in.

"Sally," she smiled back tiredly.

"Come on in," Sally invited. The whole place smelled like the lingering warmth of Sally's incessant baking. Annabeth inhaled deeply.

The apartment was warm and homely, contrasting against the grey of the outside. It was unusually cold and stormy for a summers' day and the striking rain shattered against the windows.

"Not a nice day, is it?" remarked Paul, who had just emerged from the bedroom, fixing his tie. He was carrying a worn, leather briefcase.

"Here, let me help." Sally worked on the tie with her nimble fingers.

"Thanks." He pecked her on the cheek. "You two ladies have fun." With a hug to Annabeth, he strode out the door. Annabeth was really glad that Sally had Paul. He was the only steadfast thing in Sally's life right now, and Poseidon knows she needed it.

"So…" she said slowly, circling her finger around the rim of her blue coffee mug.

Annabeth exhaled. "I won't be a moment. I just need to go to the bathroom."

Sally nodded absentmindedly.

But Annabeth didn't go to the bathroom. She treaded softly into Percy's bedroom. Even after so many vacant months, his room _still_ smelled like him. Like the sea. She ventured in slowly, hesitantly. The photo frames on his desk took up most of the space. It was the first time she'd been in Percy's room since he disappeared.

The first photo frame depicted the end of their first summer. She, Grover and of course, Percy were standing on top of Hal-Blood Hill, looking utterly exhausted, but happy. He'd been so small back then. She had been at least two inches taller and a lot more athletic looking. Now, he towered over her.

The next was the next summer. And the next.

Another photo captured her eye. The background was of snow and fir trees. The sky was brilliantly white and their faces were chapped with cold. They had matching grey streaks in their hair. She fingered the lock that used to be grey. Why had it disappeared? It must've been the time they she had been kidnapped. That was the year he had finally started catching up to her in terms of height – not maturity.

And the last picture. It was the day before he'd disappeared. Someone must've sent it to Sally. Although it was December, they were sitting on the beach with their arms around each other. He just leaned down to give her a chaste kiss when someone had snapped the shot. They were just silhouettes, with the magnificence of the setting sun in the background, streaking the sky with gold and umber. It faded into the indigo darkness and the studded stars.

Annabeth gulped back whatever emotion had been coursing within her. She reached out and wiped the dust that had settled off the frames. There.

She made her way back to the kitchen. Sally was already there with a mug of coffee warming her hands. She sat down wordlessly.

"How's, um… How's everything going?" Sally asked.

Annabeth smiled with real joy in her eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow," she told her. "Leo says it's finally ready. I – I can't –"

Sally placed a warm hand over Annabeth's. "It will be fine," she said firmly. "He _will_ remember you."

With that one sentence, Sally had somehow managed to figure out exactly what Annabeth had been brewing over for the past months. What if he didn't remember her? What if he'd found someone new? What if? She didn't know how much longer she could wait. "Thanks."

"In fact," Sally continued. "Just a few days ago, he called me. He's fine." Sally failed to mention he had been on a dangerous quest which he could possibly die on. There was no need to worry her any further. "If he can remember my phone number, he will _definitely_ remember you."

It felt like the weight of the sky – and she did know how that felt – had been lifted off her shoulders. A few days ago he'd been okay. What's not to say he wasn't okay now?

"Thank you," she said fervently. "I needed to hear that."

Sally smiled. "Now, let's bake."

An hour later, they were sitting on the soft chairs, munching on blue choc-chip cookies. The chocolate was warm and oozy.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked. "You look worried."

"Oh, it's nothing," she sighed. "It's just that – well… This is going to sound really stupid, but what if he's found someone else?" This fear that she had been holding back and stewing over for ages came tumbling out. All she needed was reassurance.

"Oh, Annabeth. You _know_ he hasn't. He loved you more than anything, you know. He's just too clueless to realise it."

Annabeth stood up brushing blue cookie crumbs off her shirt. "Thank you, Sally. It means a lot. But I should get going now. Final preparations, you know."

They hugged. "Good luck," Sally said. "And when you see him, tell him –" Her voice cracked. "Tell him that I love him, okay?"

"Of course." Annabeth wiped the escaping tears from the corners of her dark eyes. Everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to be alright.

She'd finally begun to realise that.

But then, on the subway back home, she'd gotten the worst present of her life.

_Follow the _Mark of Athena_… Avenge me…_


End file.
